This Is No Game
by KarakuRoku
Summary: But was it ever one in the first place?


**This Is No Game**

Sora was exhausted.

He sighed as he continued to walk almost lazily towards his house. It may have only been a short distance from his school, but it felt like years in the current state he was in right now. Blitzball practice had drained all life out from him, thus making him like a walking zombie. He couldn't wait to get home, play own video games and just chill out like any kid would on a weekend.

"I'm home!" he cried out as he tossed his bag aside and collapsed on the floor like a rag doll. "Man, I'm exhausted! Hey Mom, what did you cook for dinner?"

No reply.

'_Huh. That's odd. They're not home?'_ Sora thought as he hesitantly picked himself up from the floor. Admittedly, being sprawled on the floor was actually a relaxing position for him. "Mom? Dad? Nami?" he called out, raising one brow from suspicion. No noise at all.

"Okay seriously you guys, this is not funny. Come out already!" Sora walked around, hands firmly on his hips with an aggravated look on his face. Although he knew that his family pranking him was an unlikely scenario, he would think so either way.

_Something was wrong._

"No way," Sora muttered with uncertainty. Nothing was wrong. Maybe they just went to bed first. Yeah… that was it. They usually slept early.

'_When did it get darker outside?'_ the brunette thought as he shivered. Somehow the environment seemed to keep changing. It got colder as he walked, and a tad bit darker. Damn it, was he going insane?

He went up and opened the door to the yard.

Big mistake.

The overwhelming smell of blood hit him like a tidal wave. He clenched his nose tightly, not wanting to know why the smell was so strong. But he had to investigate nonetheless. His parents would kill him if there was blood splattered all over.

He looked around, not wanting to take one step outside his house. He was having chills, like something bad was going to happen. Instinct proved him right when he glanced at one corner of the yard, and saw two mangled, bloody bodies positioned awkwardly.

That's when he noticed…

_Leon._

_Rinoa._

_His parents..?!_

He shut the door tightly, locked it hastily and let himself fall on the floor. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to sob. Why are they dead? Who killed them? Where's his sister? Is she dead too?

"Sora!" Frantic pounding on the door. "Sora! Open the door! It… _It_ will get me too!"

That voice…

"Naminé..?" he whispered, slightly stunned. She was… alive?

"Please… please! Open the door! Let me out!" Something was stopping Sora from opening the door again. There was this bad feeling in his gut. He wanted to help his sister, he really did, but…

"Sora! Please just-" A terrified scream filled the air, making Sora jump slightly. The pounding had stopped, but so had his sister's pleas. He opened his eyes, still slightly shaken from everything, but…

He stood up and grabbed the doorknob hesitantly before turning it. He opened the door slightly, enough for him to take a peek without being too evident, as it made a slight creaking sound. Was this damn door always this noisy?

The smell of blood hit him again, but he didn't care. When he saw Naminé, her back faced towards him as she crouched down on the ground like a ball, he let out a sigh of relief. She was still safe. "Hey, Nami, it's okay…" he cooed, opening the door slightly, and the blonde's head turned towards him. Their eyes met.

Sora froze from fear.

The whites of Naminé's eyes were black.

Her once fragile-looking expression was replaced with a sadistic smirk.

'_No… no!'_ Sora would've yelled out, but he was still too scared to say a word. Instead, he quickly turned his heels and ran.

He knew his life depended on it. The Naminé he knew was long gone, replaced by a demon in an angelic appearance. Her once soft giggle was no longer to be heard. Instead, a terrifying giggle that ran chills down Sora's spine resonated in the air. "Brother! I'm having so much fun! You didn't tell me we were playing hide and seek!"

This encouraged him to run faster than before. Her voice was shrill and unbecoming. There was absolutely no trace of Naminé left within that body. He had to escape, but he wanted to free his sister from this… this _demon_.

But how?

"I can hear your footsteps!"

Faster.

"I can hear you breathing!"

_Faster._

"I can see your hair…"

_Faster!_

He ran into his room and shut the door, making sure that it was locked too. He looked around his messy room. The last option was to hide. Now it really _was_ hide and seek.

Only that it wasn't a game.

He ran and practically dived into the closet, curling himself up into a ball. He was shaking. He wanted to call for help. But he couldn't. His only hope was for him to stay hidden.

"I'm coming in! I won't ask for permission." Two knocks were heard, and then a door coming open. How did she get it? He made sure it was locked!

"Aww, not under the bed?" Naminé whined, and Sora held his breath. Another giggle coming from the young girl was heard, and Sora could actually picture out her sadistic smile. "It's okay! Or else you'd make this too easy!"

Sora was going to be fine.

He will be.

"… Maybe in the closet then?"

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and Sora could see Naminé up close now, her irises now blood red. She smiled happily with her eyes wide open as she forcefully pulled him out of the closet.

Sora could only stare as she positioned herself for the kill.

He was going to die wasn't he?

It stayed silent for a little while longer before a scream pierced the air.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm so tired," Roxas sighed as he stretched his arms and placing his hands behind his head. It was already 10pm, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He was always going home this late, and he would've been used to it by now.

Except that it was Halloween.

He shrugged the thought off, not wanting to destroy his peace of mind as he kept walking on. Halloween was Halloween. Kids go trick or treating on that day. That's all there is to it.

Then he heard a scream.

Roxas jumped. Where had that come from? He looked around, clearly spooked out, before he kept on walking. That was ridiculous. Maybe someone was playing a Halloween prank on someone.

But still…

He stole one glance behind him, and spotted a house nearby. Hesitantly, he walked up to it and knocked. "Hello?"

No reply. Huh, maybe no one was home.

Curiosity still had its tight grip on him, and he walked to one of the windows at the side of the house.

And he saw it.

A blonde girl, her motionless, bloody body sprawled on the floor.

A brunette boy, looking at that motionless body. His head then turned towards the window, and their eyes met.

Roxas froze.

The brunette smiled.

"_Want to play hide and seek?"_

* * *

**Ugh.**

**I'm not satisfied.**

**I had like 5 Halloween ideas, yet I chose to write this one.**

**TwT ...**

**Happy Halloween everyone.**

**_Inspired by the song Hide and Seek by SeeU_  
**


End file.
